Various hydraulic actuators in which a shaft is pneumatically moved along an axis by the movement of a piston operating by means of compressed air, have been proposed in the known art.
The run of the shaft substantially corresponds to the run of the piston and exclusively creates two pre-established positions in the project phase of said type of actuator.
The Applicant considered the possibility of varying the run of the driving shaft of an actuator operating with air/oil, in relation to the possible applications which the actuator itself can have.